My Best Bros Brother
by shutupandsleepwithmedave
Summary: John has know his best friend Dave for..well.. all his life. He's learned so many things about him and his family. They strife, have a shit ton of puppets and his big bro might have a thing for you?includes johnbro, davekat and maybe a little bit of rosekanaya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the stages of Egbert.

5th grade….. You are 10 years old.

You're at your best bros house to play a game of ghost busters. Your name is John Egbert and Dave is your best friend ever! The two of you have known each other since as long as you can remember in your young life.

You knock on his door on a hot Saturday afternoon. Your dad just started letting you walk to Dave's all by yourself so you feel pretty grown up. When some one answers the door you have to crank your neck to see who it is. Instead of eyes looking down at you it's a pair of weird anime glasses.

"Hey Egderp." Bro greets you. You always liked your best bro's guardian, he was super funny and was always in a cool mood.

"Hello Bro!" He reply cheerfully. He cracks a small smile and moves so you can come into his apartment. You can hear loud beats coming from the other side of the apartment so you run to Dave's room waving to bro behind you.


	2. Chapter 2 so much plush rump

8th grade…You are 13 years old.

You open the door into Dave's room. He's sitting on his bed texting some one. You just know it's the new kid Karkat and you smile a buck tooth smile at him. He looks up when you sit on the bed beside him. After a few seconds he sends what he was texting and turns to you.

"Sup Egbert." he says smoothly. You shrug and eat a jelly bean you had in your pocket. You don't now how long its been in there but you don't care, you're hungry.

"Dave." you wine.

"What?"

"im hungry." you tell him kicking your legs back and forth on the side of his bed. He turns his sick beats down and throws a shirt off his bed into a pile that was starting to form at the corner of his room.

"Bro is suppose to be leaving to get pizza in a bit." Dave informed you. You stomach growls at Dave and he arches an eyebrow at you. You blush a little. Damn teenage hunger pains!

He sighs. "fine, I think we have some left overs in the fridge." He stands up and you follow lead, but as soon as he opens the door a colorful rainbow of plush rumps topple onto Dave. He screamed as they fell onto him.

"Damn it Bro!" He yelled. But all you heard from bro was a slight chuckle that didn't really come from any particular location.


	3. Chapter 3 ummm bro?

12th grad… You are 17 years old.

You're laying on the strider's couch not really watching anything. You're staying with them for the night because your dad got called into work and you didn't feel like being alone. But either way you ended up alone because Dave left before you even got there to go out with his boyfriend Karkat. You sigh as something blows up on the screen. You're so bored its killing you. Your lay your arm over your eyes after taking your glasses off. You find yourself starting to doze off as the movie in the background ended until you feel some one move your feet and sit down making the couch sink in.

"Dave?" you asked yawning. You cant see anything because with out your glasses you cant see jack and plus the lights were turned off, the only light was coming from the TV. You saw a blurry bunch of blonde hair and heard some chuckling. It was to low to be dave.

"Is that you Bro?" you ask reaching down to find your glasses. When you have them on everything became clear. Bro was sitting at the end of the couch with one of his legs crossed and his arms resting over the back of the couch. He was sort of smiling at you.. Well, it was like, bigger then a smirk but smaller then a smile. You realized you were taking over most of the couch and started to sit up.

"Sorry-" but before you could sit up Bro put his hand on your ankles and kept you still. You looked at him confused. Bro always did seem to surprise you every time you came down. You remember one time you came down with a black eye and he freaked out as if it were Dave who had been hurt. You liked that Bro gave attention like that. You don't understand it but you like the small amount of attention you're getting right now. Bro held your feet in his lap and you shrugged and looked back at the TV. You started to slowly relax and become sleepy again when Bro began to press his thumb lightly on the sanative part on your heel and become rubbing his slightly. You smiled and yawned not really looking at anything but just relaxing into his small touch. He must have sensed you liked it and chuckled. You yawn but when you do you start to cough because your throat is dry. You hadn't realized it before but now your throat is hurting. You stand you still coughing wile a worried Bro looks at you. You go into the kitchen and grab a glass and fill it with water. You take a few sips and feel a little better. You turn around and Bro is standing there.

"You alright Egderp?" He ask and you can hear a little of his Texas drawl. You nod and take another sip. Once you've finish the glass you set it in the sink. You're about to turn around when you feel a strong arms begin to wrap around your waist. You freeze momentarily. The arm is warm and tightens its small grip on you a little so your back is pushed up against Bro's chest. You can feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed and feel it on the nape of your neck. He wrapped another arms around your waist and hugged you from behind not saying a word. You know you should be feeling uncomfortable but you can't help but like the way he's hugging you. A small smile plays on your lips and you began to relax.

"Bro?.." You barely say above your breath.

"Yeah?" he whispers and it sends a chill down your spine. You opened your mouth to say something but just as you were about to he spun you around and kissed your open mouth. His hands were on your slim hips and your eyes were wide open. You could see the shock in your own eyes from the reflection of his shades. Your hands were half way in the air, you didn't know what do to with them, but when his tongue ran across the roof of your mouth you found yourself melting into your best friends brother. Your arms snaked around his neck and your tongue met his. Your eyes closed and couldn't have felt happier at that moment. Bro held you firmly but gently as to not to hurt you. You both heard the front door open then close and you broke apart. Dave and Karkat came walking in with their hands all over each other. Dave was pulling at his cloths and Karkat was working on his jeans. You felt your face heat up into a faint pink and Bro cleared his throat. Dave didn't hear but Karkat stopped and turned into a dark shade of red. Dave looked at Karkat confused.

'What is it Nubs-" He turned to you two and froze. You saw Bro nod and Dave took Karkat's hand to drug the cancer into his room to do god knows what. Bro turned back to you. What now? You two just passionately made out then his brother and your best friend walk in making out with his boyfriend. Talk about a cock-block. You huffed and looked at Bro.

"What the hell was that Bro?" You asked him. His face showed no emotion like Dave usually did. He shrugged.

"Egbert."

"What?" he pulled you by the collar of your shirt and kissed your again. Not like the first one but just a long closed mouthed kiss that made you feel things from what you thought you should be feeling. But just as it starts its over because Bro pulls away. You almost whimper. He half smiles and goes to sit back on the couch. You smile a little to yourself and follow him and sit next to the taller male you've know all your life. When you sit down you sit not to far but not to close to Bro. You didn't know what to do. You watched the TV and again not really watching it. You felt Bro's arm circle around your waist again and he pulls you easily closer into his side. You find yourself leaning it him. You two sit like that for a wile and you start to feel sleepy. Before you know it your falling asleep on Bro.

-BE BRO-

You are now non other then the coolest, ironic king ever. that's right you are now Bro strider. You look down at the teenager laying asleep beside you. You look at him for a moment. He snored slightly showing his cute buck teeth. You slowly take his glasses off and set them on the coffee table. You had always been kinder to john then any other of dave's little friends. You don't know. Maybe its how he's always happy, his black hair that never seems to be fixed, his buck teeth, or his beautiful bright blue eyes. Yep that was defiantly one of the reasons. His eyes were so blue it was almost as unnatural as your's or Dave's eye color. You made lazy circles on his shoulder. You really liked John Egbert in the most ironic ways possible. You knew you liked him when you saw him when he first became Dave's friend. You remember going to pick up Dave and you saw him sitting there as a chatty John sat there beside him with his _Ghost Busters _shit on. The two five year olds saw as you stopped. Dave smiled and waved at Egbert before jumping into the car. He smiled and grinned with his buck teeth and bright blue eyes. As John came over more you found yourself liking him more and more.

As the years went on he got older. He got taller and his voice got deeper and manly. He was still the _Nick Cage _loving little dork but there was something different in him when he came over one day when he was in the tenth grade. You saw him in a new prospective then you had the time you saw him with Dave.

When you saw him the first time you thought he was a nice cute kid. He was just a good kid and you were happy that he was best bro's with your little brother. But when he walked in again two years ago. All his baby fat was gone from his face and he was more… John. You realized when you opened the door that you liked him more then just your kid brothers best friend, you wanted this teenager to be yours. He only six-teen when you got that epiphany so you couldn't do anything about it. That would have a bit ped-ish so you kept your feelings to yourself. Now, almost two years later you're sitting here with him. You couldn't help yourself in the kitchen, you needed to give the dork a hug. You walked in with him on the couch and you couldn't help but let you cool guy mask fall a little bit so you could grin. Good thing his eyes were closed and he didn't have his glasses on.

Now, he was asleep again curled into your side like a kitten. You looked over him. You ran a hand slowly through his inky black hair that seemed to stick up but not seem knotted. His mouth was a little open so you go a glimpse of his buck teeth. His face was pale but not sickly, you could see every one of his freckles that dusted his cheeks and across his face. His face was smooth and yet to have stubble. You heard Dave and his little boyfriend in his room. Every time they were together they were either fighting or cant keep their hands off each other. It confused you to no end but hey, at least his man has a little spunk. You looked down at John again. He had a little spunk too but wasn't as easily fired up as the short kid.


	4. Chapter 4 karkats promise

-Be John-

You are now John, though John is currently asleep right now you cant be him because he is asleep.

-Be short kid in dave's t-shirt-

You are no the kid in Dave's t-shirt. You are sitting in his bed wile he sleeps with his arm around your waist. He nuzzles your hip in his sleep and you half smiles. You run a hand through his soft blonde hair and slowly remove his arms from around you. As much as you love cuddling with this prick after making love, your throat is starting to hurt (and not from blowjobs x3). You stand up and put your boxers on that had been lying on the floor and venture out into the hall way of the hot apartment. You walk through the living room and to the kitchen for some tea or something. Wile walking behind the couch you see Dave's older brother Bro sitting with John's head on his shoulder. You try not to laugh. You guess gay runs through the family. After you get you tea you turn around and almost drop your drink from the surprise of Bro standing behind you. You look up into his shades that were much pointer then Daves.

"Shorty."

"The name is Karkat, Strider." You growl a little. He was a prick like Dave, looks like gay isn't the only thing running in this family.

"Sure. I know you saw that in there but I would damn well appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Dave." He actually showed a slight sign of emotion. You blink at this. Well this seems important so you nod. He nods back and instead of going back to Egbert, you see him stalk off down the hall to where you think is his room. He sit down and drink your tea. When you're done you put it in the sink and go back to dave's room. You crawl back under the blankets where dave is only half awake and blinking. The light of the moon is on him and his beautiful red eyes are looking at you. You feel yourself start to melt a little. You curl up beside him and he wraps his warm arms around you.

"What was that about?" He asked in a raspy vioce. You know he is talking about you getting up because there is no logical way he could have heard you talking with bro. You gently kiss his lips and nuzzle his neck.

"Just got a tad thirsty is all." You hear him chuckle.

"I could always help with that." You feel your face heat into a blush and you shake your head.

"Shut the fuck up Strider and go back to sleep." You mumble. You feel him kiss the top of your head.

"Fine. Love you Nubs."

"Love you too Fuckass."


	5. Chapter 5 walking

-Now be John-

You wake up on the couch with a warm blanket over your body. It smelled good, wait no, don't think that, its weird. You slightly shake your head and look around which is pretty fucking pointless because you do not even have your glasses on. You grope the air beside you blindly for your glasses. You feel them on the coffee table and put them on jabbing yourself in the eye wile doing so. _Wow, nice job smart stuff! _You think to yourself. You rub your eye under the glass. Shit that really hurt! You look around again. It looks really bright. You snatch your phone off the floor and check the time. 1:14 pm.

Your eyes widen. You slept that long? You check through your messages and see that your father called you twice and messaged you four times. You shoot up and call him back running to the bathroom to comb your hair. It rings for a little bit.

"Hello?" He answers sounding tired.

"Hey dad, sorry I didn't get your calls I was asleep." You explain wile putting your shoes on.

"Asleep? Its in the middle of the afternoon! I want you home right now so I can make sure your not sick." He orders. You sigh and roll your eyes.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." You say then press the end call button. You shove the phone into your pocket and start to head out the door. No doubt that Dave and Karkat are still asleep but you don't know about Bro. Speaking of Bro, what happened last night? You're not sure if it was a dream or what. You shrugged it off and head out the door.

You walk down the sidewalk and se Rose and Kanaya walking hand in hand. You smile.

"Hey Rose! Kanaya!" They both stop and turn to you. You run up to them and stand on the other side of Rose.

"Hello John." They say at the same time. They look at each other and giggle.

"Where are you guys going?" You ask.

"Just down to the bookstore." Kanaya tells you. That is only about five minutes from your house.

"Would you mind if I walked with you guys, I kind of don't want to walk home completely alone." You blush a little but not enough for them to take notice, or so you hope. Rose smiles at you warmly and nods.

"Sure, John. We wouldn't mind." She tells you. You smile a buck tooth smile and the three of you start walking.

"So how are you today John?" Kanaya asks in a sweet voice. You shrug.

"Sleepy. I just woke up. And you?" You ask back. She smiles and looks at Rose then you.

"Ive had a good day so far. Rose and I went out for coffee, then went to the park, and now we are going to the bookstore to get some new books." She was beaming and Rose grinned at her. You admired their relationship. They didn't care what people thought about them, they never seemed to be bored with one another an when ever you see them together they are both just so happy. Dave and Karkat were the same way sort of. You admired them too, just in different ways. Dave and Karkat are complete opposites but yet they complement each other so well. Dave being is typical smartass and Karkat is the one who learns to put up with it even though he calls Dave every word in the book. It shows how much they love each other though. You can see it when they look at each other.. Ok when Karkt looks at Dave. You can't really see Dave's eyes but your pretty sure they are filled with love just like Karkats! They fight about the stupidest things but then make it up to each other more then they should. You know this because they fail to be quite when you sleep on the couch sometimes.

You sighed to yourself.

"John? John?.. Earth to Egbert." Rose teased. You blinked and shook your head. You must have been off thinking about something ells.

"Oh sorry what?" You ask. They both laugh.

"Here's your stop."


	6. Chapter 6 dad egbert

**Sorry for all the short chapters! Looking back I see that I have some typing errors but that's what you get for typing at 1-5am in the morning lol! But when I was doing the davekat page I decided that I would be bringing them into the story a little more just because I ship them. I honestly ship that then JohnBro but oh well, maybe my next story will be a davekat :D But if you have stayed long enough to get to this chapter then thank you thank you thank you! I hope you like it. Now on with the story!**

You walk onto your porch steps after saying bye to Rose and Kanaya then walking by yourself for a few minutes. You open the door and smell cake being cooked. You walk into the kitchen and look at the box. Red Velvet, he must be stressed out. You can always tell what your dad is feeling by what kind of cake he makes. Speaking of the man who raised you your whole life, where is he? You call his name a few times in the living room. Then you hear foot steps start to come down the stairs. Your dad is smoking is usual pipe and is wearing his shoes, hat, and tie. Even though you know he has no where to go. He looks at you for a moment. Blue eyes on blue eyes. He finishes coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad." You say a little sluggish. You're still pretty tired. He nods once and inhales some of the smoke from his pipe and then letting it out smoothly.

"Where were you last night?"

"At Dave's." You tell him simply.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you left and I didn't feel like being alone." You shrug. Another puff of the pipe.

"Who was there?" He asks again. You sigh and roll your eyes. He is just as fatherly protective as he was when you were eight.

"Dave, Karkat, Bro, and myself. Now can I go take a nap now?" You ask him after answering a question from his interrogation. He arches a dark eye brow at you. What? Was that the wrong answer? He steps closer squinting his eyes.

"Didn't you just say on the phone that you were just waking up?" Oh gog you had to ask to take a nap.

"Yes, but now I'm sleepy again so if you could just.." You tried to move past his larger frame but it didn't work. He held your shoulder and kept the pipe in his mouth and put a hand to your forehead. He made a "mmm" sound. You frowned and waited for him to stop.

"You feel a little warm.." You groan.

"Dad! I feel warm because its hot outside." Wow that was a little stupid to say but at least he let go. Before he had a chance to say anything ells you ran up stairs to your room. You stripped yourself of pants and shirt and plopped face down onto the blanket. You curled up in your bed and started to fall back asleep. You were so sleepy…

And before you know it you are once again sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7 damn those dreams

**I realized that I didn't put any declaimers up on all the other chapters. Oops ;3 but characters and Homestuck do not belong to me, all characters and Homestuck belong to Satan.**

**I mean Andrew Hussie. **

-Be the cool kid-

You are now the cool kid. Your name is Dave and damn are you proud of it. You are sitting on the couch with your even cooler Bro. You were watching Titanic for ironic purposes and was bored out of your mind. You wish John hadn't gone home. You feel kind of bad for not hanging with him last night but not to bad. You had a great time and it would have been weird for Egbert to join. You started thinking about last night and you took the blanket from off the back of the couch and covered up your lap.

You wondered what John did wile you were gone. He probably watched a bunch of Nick Cage movies or some shit. He can be easily occupied. You look over at bro and lil Cal is sitting on his shoulder with that scary as shit smile. Bro is tapping his finger on his knee.

"Is Egderp coming again tonight?" He asked you with even a stoic voice. Damn, you wish you could be as ironic and cool as your Bro. You shrug.

"I don't know. He hasn't messaged me or nottin." You look down at your phone to make sure. Nope, nothing. Bro nodded and the tapping on his knee began to get a little faster. You didn't know why.

"Uhh, Bro? Are you ok?" You ask him. He nods again still looking at the screen. You shrug and text Karkat. God do you love that little asshole. You yawn. You're getting pretty sleepy. You look over at Bro again and he's gone. You sigh and stretch your legs out to take a nap. But you hear a knock on the door.

"Its open!" You yell. You hear foot steps walk in and closes the front door.

"Strider, where the fuck are you?" You hear your boyfriend ask sort of yelling.

"On the couch Karkitty!" You call back, calling him one of your favorite little nicknames for him. You hear him grumble and the shuffle of his feet. He looks down at you and you look up at him. You move a little bit and open the blanket. He understands and takes his shoes off and crawls into the blanket with you.

-Be John in his dream-

You are now John. Well sort of, you are John as his dreamself. You look around. It is sort of windy here and you can see a bunch of little lizards walking around and gurgling. The sky is a bit purplish and the clouds are an even darker shade of purple. You look down to see you are wearing blue pajamas and you are holding a huge rainbow hammer. Your eyes widen and you take a step forward. Everything changes a little. The Lizards vanish and the clouds grow a bit darker. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you jump, spinning around. You're even more surprised to see that the person touching you is Bro. He is dressed just a oddly. He is in a more pinkish outfit with white leggings and green ballet slippers. He is looking at you through his pointy anime shades. Neither of you said anything. He stepped closer and ran a hand down the side of your cheek and the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. You still did nothing. He lifted you chin up to look at you and started to lean in. You didn't try to stop him, if anything you got closer too. Your hand found his glasses and slowly removed them, showing off breath taking orange eyes that were looking right at you. He stopped for a minute but you were growing impatient. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to fill the gap between the two of you.

Your lips crushed into his and he cupped your face. You felt the tip of his tongue trace your lower lip and you opened your mouth just enough to let his tongue explore yours. Oh gog was he a great kisser. You felt one of his hands go to your lower back and pull you closer. You ran your fingers through his hair hoping he didn't use to much hairspray. But you didn't find any, it was nice and soft. He broke the kiss so you two could breath and he began kissing down your jaw and nibbling at it as he went. Your smiled and bit your lip as he moved your shirt a little to kiss you collar bone. You were gently pushed up a tree you didn't even realize was there. You rubbed your hip against Bro a little and ran a hand up your shirt and kissed you again. You moaned slightly in his mouth when his fingers pinched your nipple. You bunched the him of his pajama shirt up in your fist and tugged at it to get it off. He smiled at you and helped. He looked his chest over. He was pale but toned, just as you knew he would. His chest and stomach were flawless and smooth, you couldn't help but run you your fingers down it and to his stomach pausing at the top of his shorts. You kiss him again but you start to feel something shaking beneath you. You look around and so does Bro. The shaking gets worse and then finally everything goes black and you can't see anything. You hear some one calling your name.

"John…" Its so vague.

"John!.." Its getting louder.

"John wake up!" you sit up right in your bed knocking heads with your father. You both yell and you end up falling back on your pillow. You look around and see you are in your room. You groan and feel a wave of sadness hit you. It was only a dream. You rub your forehead and frown at you father.

"You slept all through yesterday, now get up before you're late for school!" He demands then leaves the room. You stand up and close the door on his way out. You look down and feel your face turn red. Your boxers are slightly wet and are tented. You groan again and lean your head on the door forgetting about what just happened and jumped back holding your forehead. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8 fucking education -3-

You walk into the school with your hands shoved into your pockets. You kept your eyes down, even though you know for a fact no one saw it, you felt a little embarrassed about this morning. You felt a hand on your shoulder and nearly jumped out of your skin. You turned to see who it is. You see a dark haired girl with bright green eyes and buck teeth smiling at you.

"Hey, Jade." You greet your sister. She smiles more. "Hey, John!" She says happily. She wasn't home last night but for some reason you hadn't really given it much thought. She was most likely over at that Feferi chicks house. You and Jade began to walk to your lockers. You can feel her looking at you.

"What are you looking at?" You snap. Damn, you didn't mean for it to come out so mean. Jade blinks and her buck tooth smile is gone.

"What's the matter, John?" She asks you in a soft voice. You sigh at your twin's sweetness. You couldn't hide anything from her, and she knew it. You grab your books and close your locker.

"I'll tell you after class." You mutter.

"What happen to your forehead?" She asked. You grumble, thinking about it only made it hurt more.

"I'll tell you after class." You say with a little more harshness tracing your voice. She nodded and finally backed off. You felt bad for being mean but there was no time to apologize, you had to get to class.

You were the first one into class as always. You sat your books down and leaned back and closed your eyes. You were still so sleepy. Maybe if you just got a tiny nap before the class started….

Pointy shades…?

"Egbert." Some one pushed your shoulder. You shot up again and looked around, it was Karkat. He had his usual scowl on and was looking at you.

"Wake the fuck up, class is going to start any minute." He told you. You rubbed your eyes and sat up. You looked beside Karkat expecting to find Dave holding his hand but the seat was empty. You looked at the shorter kid beside of you.

"Where is Dave?" You asked. Karkat looked a tad bit sad.

"He got sick." He slumped in his seat and looked down in his lap. You could see the clear sadness on the angry kid's face. How had Dave got sick so fast? You saw him yesterday and he seemed fine. Actually, a little more then fine. You heard Karkat sneeze. You looked at him. He frowned at you and you both looked at the front as the teacher, Mrs. Meulin, started class.

You took some notes and zoned out a few times. God, you were so bored. You looked out the window to see it was raining. Great, your dad couldn't get you and your car was in the repair shop. You couldn't ride a bus because no body knew where you lived and you just suck at giving directions. You inwardly groaned. You kept looking outside. Maybe Karkat would give you a ride.. No he would go strait to Dave's, and wouldn't leave for hours. You sighed and hopped it stopped raining before school let out.

You felt some one nudge your leg and looked down. Karkat had given you a note.

Whats wrong?

You wrote back.

I don't have a ride home and its raining.

Oh. I could give you a ride?

You'll go strait to Dave's and I need to be home.

Good point.

The teacher caught you passing notes and walked over to your desk.

"Now what could be so impurrrtent that you two can't wait till after my class?" She asked slipping in her weird cat pun. She took the note and read it.

"It is the first class of the day, you don't need to be worried about this. That is a detention for the both of you tomorrow." She said and turned on her heel to walk away throwing away the note. You grumbled and put your head down, hitting your forehead on the desk. You hiss in pain and sit up strait. Damn.

About thirty minutes later the bell sounded off. You picked up your stuff and walked out of the class room. The first three people you see are Gamzee, Karkat's best stoner friend, Feferi, and Jade. You saw the giant clown stoner bend over to give his short friend a hug. He squealed in protest but you saw him smiling a little. Jade poked your shoulder then grabbed your wrist. She drug you into an empty room and closed the door.

"Tell me." She put her things down. Ugh, you were hopping that by a small tiny chance that she would forget. But Jade never forgets so your hopes were falsely placed. How were you going to tell your sister that you made out then cuddled with your best friend's brother then had a very hot dream about him? Mmmmm… you thought about it. Should you lie and say it was all a joke? You were a great prankster but she would see right through it.

"Fine." You sat down at an empty desk.

"You know Dave's older brother? Bro?" You asked. She nodded and sat down at a desk beside you and pulled the seat closer to you.

"Well, I..er..we.. Maybe sort of made out a little at his house and cuddled?" You face palmed yourself in your mind. Wow that sounded stupid. She looked at you for a moment in silence so you carried on.

"Then last night I had a dream.. A hot dream.." You felt yourself blush.

"Then dad woke me up, I was startled so I sat up really fast and bumped heads with him." You said looking at your feet. Jade didn't say anything for a wile. When she did it felt like hours had gone by instead of minutes.

"I didn't know you were gay."


	9. Chapter 9 realization

**A *tiny* bit of smut x3**

Your eyes widened a bit.

"Wait what? I never said- I'm not- why would you- No homo Jade!" You stand up. She is smiling. Why is she smiling?

"John, you made out with another dude. That is pretty fucking gay." She laughs. You're still in shock. Nope, you are not a homosexual. You don't have anything against them. Dave's gay and that's perfectly cool with you. But you do not want to be gay. But no matter how many times you tell yourself you're not, you feel a little bad because you know you're lying to yourself. Jesus Christ! Every time you thought about yourself being gay you saw Bro and you felt like it wouldn't be a bad thing.

Jade snapped her fingers in front of your face.

"Is that why you've had your panties in a twist all day?" She asks you. You nod. Jade sighs and picks her books up. You look at your watch, time to go to your locker.

"Hey Jade, can I get a ride after school?" You ask as you both walk out into the hall way. She shrugs.

"Only if you don't mind going to girls day with Aradia, Terezi, Vriska, Feferi, Nepeta and I." You cringe. You don't understand, Your sister still hangs out with your ex and Dave's ex. You remember why Dave broke up with Terezi. About a year of them dating Karkat moved here with his best friend Gamzee. As Karkat got closer to Dave, Terezi got closer to Gamzee. She didn't like him but still hung out with him, then after a wile she ended up cheating on Dave with the stoner. You still don't understand why some one would cheat on a cool kid like Dave for a juggelo like Gamzee but you didn't say anything about it. Dave wasn't to heart broken because that meant he could be with Karkat. You remember how hurt Dave had looked at first but how happy he was when you explained it to him.

But as it had been, Terezi was friends and still is friends with your ex, Vriska Serket. But she didn't do anything to make you hold a grudge or anything. You just simply didn't feel it anymore. You know she still does and resents you for it.

"Nah, I'll pass." You say shoving your books in your locker. You didn't feel like going to class right now.

"What are you doing?" Jade switches her books. You grab a timer.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at lunch." Before she could say anything you started walking to your place. You walked past the late students and went down the stairwell to the schools basement where the pipes and such were located. It was dark and cold but that was a good thing. You walked by the hot water heater and under a low pipe. It was silent, well almost. You could hear the soft hum of the pipes around you and it would lull you to sleep like always.

After about five minutes you get you your place. It is a big closet you found your freshmen year. It was big enough for you to lay down in and sense it was painted grey like the walls, that made it hard to find it you looking for it. You closed the door behind you and laid down on a mattress the janitor gave to you a wile back and turned the lantern on beside you so the black space had some light. You set the timer for two hours and covered yourself up. You felt yourself relax and finally fell asleep.

You were laying on your back on something hard and cold. Weird, you don't remember the mattress feeling this way. You turn over on your side. Nope still didn't feel right. You opened one eye and looked up to see the purple sky again, but you saw something in the clouds. You saw yourself laying on a slab of stone bleeding. You sat up. You looked down to see you were on the same slab. But you were still in your cool blue pajamas, not the outfit in the clouds. You sighed in relief. You felt lonely though. You looked around. You felt like you were waiting for some one. But who?… Why would you ask such a silly question. You know who.

You saw a tall figure walk up the steps closer to the slab. You could see the pointy black shades and you felt your heart melt completely. You sat up and crawled to the edge of the stone bed to meet him. Once again he didn't say anything and you didn't either. As soon as you were close enough your lips came together. You both seemed a little hurried. You pulled at the collar of his shirt as your tongue danced with his. God he was a great kisser. His hands slid down your body to cup your ass and he pulled you closer. You pulled at his shirt and finally removed it. He kissed your neck and you felt his hot breath on your ear. He found your pressure point and lightly bit it before sucking on it. You moaned and he slid your shirt off. You took his shades off and looked into his beautiful orange eyes. You could see the lust that filled them and that only made you want him more. You put your hands on the back of his neck and pulled him to you crushing your lips together. He put a hand on your back and laid you down gently. The stone was ice cold against your back but you weren't really paying attention to it. He kisses down your chest and uses his knee to separate your thighs. He slowly rubs his knee against your erection and you moan, happy for the friction. He kisses down your chest and to your stomach and licks your hip bone. You feel him hook his fingers into the waist band of your pajamas and boxers. He looks up at you and you nod to him. He pulls them down and tosses them to the side. You lay naked under him and he kisses your inner thighs. You lace your fingers in his soft hair as he licks the base. You bite your lip hard. You feel his tongue glide over your head and down the length of you before completely taking your erected member into his mouth. You moan his name when you feel that you've hit the back of his throat. He slowly pulls away.

"Dirk." Is the first thing he says. You look down at him confused.

"What?"

"My name is Dirk." Before you could respond another moan rises in your chest as he starts to suck. You tug on his hair and he bobs his head.

"Dirk!" He hums, causing a vibration in his throat and to your cock. He uses his thumbs to rub circles into your thighs. You pant heavily. You close your eyes and arch your back and buck your hips a little. His tongue swirls around your head and he pumps you slowly wile sucking hard. BEEP…. You looked around. What was that? BEEP… You felt the hard slab become softer. BEEP… you looked down and Dirk was looking at you looking sad and a little transparent. Your eyes grew wide as you felt his soft hair become nothing. Everything goes dark until the only thing visible are his eyes.

You slowly open your eyes and here the timer. You frown and turn it off sitting up. You run a hand through your hair and felt your stomach drop. You know it was a dream but you can still feel his lips on you, his tongue, his mouth. You look down, looks like every part of you remembers. Whelp, you can't go to lunch with that poking out might as well take care of it.

**BECAUSE GOD FORBID JOHN GET OFF xD**


	10. Chapter 10 car rides and hoodies

-be john once more a few hours later-

You are now John a few hours later. You're in your last class of the day and you can't wait to finally get home, tho you aren't happy about having to walk in the still rainy weather.

You sighed, welp some people actually have to sleep out there so you had it good you guessed? You looked at the clock. Two more minutes. Mr. English was almost done talking about something you couldn't care less about when the bell finally rang.

"Alright children, don't forget to read over chapters 3 and 7." He said a little too chipper. You stood up and gathered your books and walked to your locker.

"Hey, Egbert!"

You hear your name and turn around to look down at Karkat.

"Yeah?" You asked him. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "So, I called Strider and told him about you not having a ride and now his Bro is coming to pick you up. So wait outside for the shitstain, yeah?" He told you in his normal grumpy voice. You felt your heart skip a beat and it hurt, but not the bad hurt, like the hurt that needed to be fixed by somebody… and you know exactly who you want that somebody to be.

You nod as if you didn't care as long as you got home.

He grumbled something under his breath and walked off. When you made sure you couldn't be seen by your friend, you quickly grabbed your back pack and sprinted to the front doors. You waited right outside the door where the rain couldn't reach you as you waited. A few minutes went by and the rain only seemed to come down harder and now not only was the wind picking up but you're pretty sure you just saw lighting in the distance. You groaned and was about to start walking, but when you were in the rain taking a few steps from the door a beat up old pickup truck came speeding into the parking lot. As soon as you saw it you knew who it was. You couldn't really see the inside of the windows because your glasses were wet but you did see the door open and you ran to it.

You tossed your back pack in and slid inside the warm vehicle and closed the door. You looked over at Bro.

He looked slightly tensed but you couldn't tell because his eyes were covered by those stupid anime shades he always had on. You felt slightly uncomfortable as you started to think back on your dream, those breath takes orange eyes. Were they really that color? You wondered for a minute.

"See something you like?"

He asked you with a smirk on his lips. Damn it! You hadn't realized you were staring. You quickly look away and let your black bangs lay over your face as it turned red. You could feel his eyes on you. The car started up and the rain pelted against the glass.

You two rode in silence for the most part till you started up the hill to your house.

"So.. Uh.. How's school?" He asked. You looked over at him, he was still a little tense. You looked down at your lap where your hands were clasped together.

"Fine I guess…"

You look up and the car was parked outside your white two story house. You turned your head and Bro was looking at you. His hands were still on the steering wheel and his knuckles were white.

"Bro, are you ok-" Before you could finish his seat belt was off and his hands were on your face crushing his lips to yours. You were shocked for about half a minute before your eye lids fluttered down and you melted into him. There wasn't any tongue, not asking for it. Just a nice, soft, soul lighting kiss that made you feel all warm inside. His lips were soft and warm, his big hands were hard with years of work. He was all male, completely and at the moment you didn't care if any one saw you kissing. If anything you wanted to flaunt it, scream it and make people jealous because you were so happy. You almost whimper when he pulls away.

He looks at you through his shades and you can only make out the faint outline of them. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip and you leaned into it. He smiled, not smirked, he smiled. A real, genuine smile that made him look even more attractive if that were even possible.

"John?.." He breathed. You looked up at him. He bit his lip. That was new, a Strider showing the bad emotion known as being nervous?

"Do you…maybe wanna go out some time?" You stared at him for a moment. What? He, Bro Strider, just asked you out. Well you think.

"Like on a date?" You asked instantly feeling stupid. He chuckled.

"Yes Egderp, like on a date." He said in a slow voice as if talking to a child. Your eyes went wide and you nodded wile grinning. Before you could say yes he leaned back over and kissed you again. You didn't mind though.

He pulled away again and reached behind his seat, pulling out an orange hoodie that looked way way way to big for you.

"Why-"

"Its raining and you don't have anything, wouldn't want a cutie like you to get sick." He winks and for the love of god he is such a Strider!


	11. Chapter 11 sorry

When you go to sleep that night, you dream of him. You can't remember the dream but you KNEW he was in it. You slept with hi hoodie on, to lazy to change or take a shower. You were tired and slightly sick from all the cake smells coming from the down stairs kitchen. You inhaled deeply and Bro filled your senses, drowning out that stupid cake.

You wake up the next morning feeling groggy and foggy. You were light headed and spinning. You frowned as you held your head in your hands. Good god you were hot and your lungs hurt slightly. It smelled bad in your room…like worse than normal. Wait…

You opened your eyes and a thick layer of gray was veiled around you. It was smoke!

You shoot up but end up falling over.

"Dad!" You call trying to get up again. When you called out all there was, was a harsh cough from you. Your chest began to burn more and your throat felt raw and swollen. You couldn't breath.

You crawled off the bed very dizzy and made your way to the door. You used the sleeve of Bro's jacket to grab the hot door knob and twist it open. More smoke. All you could see was black and gray.

"John!" A deep voice cut through the gray horror. It was your dad. You tried calling out again but you realized you couldn't breath at all. Then something came to you, this is why Bro wasn't ever aloud to smoke when you were around. Your throat would close shut and keep you from breathing, like the fire was doing at that moment.

Your vision got blotchy as black dots invaded your vision. Your knees and arm became weak and they fell beneath you, like some one had pulled a carpet, sending you to your face.

Your eyes lolled back and closed as saw bright red flames start to bite at your pant legs.

-JOHN, BLACK OUT-

Im soooooo sorry for not updating in so fucking long Dx so in return I went ahead nd put johny's life at risk bc I cant think of s damn thing. Any ideas are welcome, please review or something I would be sups happy! And btw I am starting another ff, but instead of my OTP (johnbro duh) im going to do Roxy/Dirk. Not sure how long said stort will be but when I cant think of anything for this one, I'll work on R/D. luv all my lil peeps ;3


	12. Chapter 12 update 2

Ok my people, I am once again, stuck -.-

PLEASE send me ides or some shit because I cant think of a damn thing. Sorry if you thought this was a post of a chapter.


	13. Chapter 12 Beeping

**I just wanted to say thank you to SERPANTINOBSESSION. They gave me an idea for this and that might have kick started two more chapters :3 thank you sooooo very much sweetface. 33333333**

There are beeps. A constant pattern that you knew wouldn't be going off soon. Beep. Beep. Beep. Why were their beeps again? Was it you alarm clock? Where you late for school? Shit shit shit! You open one blue eye and see white. White? No, you're room was blue. You open your other eye but you can hardly see anything. You're glasses weren't on your face and every thing was blurry. You try to say something you're not sure of and regret it as soon as you try. You give a dirty cough and wince. You blindly grope for your glasses but end up knocking something over and you hear glass shatter. You jump and jerk your hand back. A door opens and you lift your head to the sound of quick footsteps. Two big hands land on your shoulders and you feel the hands become arms as they wrap around you. The person is really fucking close but you can hardly make out the features but you can smell them. Shaving cream and icing. As soon as you realize its your dad you cling to him. You're starting to remember what happened now. You woke up and something was burning, your allergies to smoke kicked your ass and you stopped breathing. You vaguely remember being carried out of the house and nothing after that. You're so happy your dads ok. You nuzzle your face into his perfectly white shirt. You weren't completely shocked that his shirt was still white and wrinkle free, he was the perfect father after all.

His big hand stroked the back of your head and you gripped his shirt.

"I was so worried…" He murmured into your hair. You nodded and looked up at him. He turned and set your glasses onto your nose and everything was clear. You blinked a few times and looked around. You were in a hospital, you looked down. Shattered glass and water were under your dads foot and around it. Oops. Your eyes were brought back to him and you could see dark backs under his pale blue eyes. He looked ten years older. You gulped and your throat was terribly dry. You put your hand to your throat hopping he would understand. Thankfully he did and stood up to get your glass of water.

-Be the boyfriend-

You sat on your futon sewing a blue smuppet you started a few days ago, you've been so distracted that you are now behind on an order. Fuck. My Little Ponies played in the background but you weren't listening. To be honest you weren't even really working on said smuppet. You just sat there with it in your hand looking at nothing. All you could think about was John. John Egbert, you're baby bro's best friend. John Egbert, the goofy kid with a man crush on Nick Cage. John Egbert, the buck tooth kid with a pranking complex. John Egbert, your boyfriend.

You let yourself smile stupidly at this thought. Jegus, what were you? A six-teen year old anime fan girl with a school crush? You sigh, yes. Yes you are. You are for Egbert. Wow that was embarrassing. The phone rings and you hear Dave yell at you to get it. You roll your eyes at his lazieness and yell back for him to "Get your ass up and get it!"

You hear a groan from his room and he opens his door where his hair is messed up and bite marks cover his neck.

"Fucking cockblock" you hear him mutter. You chuckle as he answers.

"Hello?" You look back up at your show which is now going off, damn. You sigh and look at your blind smuppet.

"I'm coming right now!" Dave had said worriedly. You sat up more and turned to him.

"What's going on?" You ask standing up, not feeling right. Dave ran to his room and pulled a sweat shirt on along with a jacket.

"That was Mr. Egbert."

Your blood went cold and you froze.

"What did he want?" You did your best to keep the quiver out of your voice. He put his shades on and said something to Karkat who also started getting cloths on. You knew you would have to give him a ride, he still doesn't have a car of his own.

"John's house caught fire and he's in the hospital." He said hurdily. Your eyes widen behind your shades and you flash step at getting your own clothes on and are in the car in less then a minute. The boys race down the stairs and hop into the car. You step on the gas, having to get there as fast as possible. Fuck fuck fuck. You grip the wheel so hard your knuckles turn white. The truck fish tales as you turn into the parking lot and Karkat yelps in surprise, you don't pay attention to it. You don't know the damage and you're not sure you want to. You come to a dead stop in front of the building and got out going to the doors.

-be the dork with a pranking complex-

You sit there sipping at your water, your hand burned a lot and was wrapped up nicely. You asked how it happened and dad said it must have happened with out you realizing it, with all the adrenaline. You nod understanding.

"How did the fire start?" You're voice is raspy beyond being recognized. He held his hat in his hand and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. You just realized how different the two of you are. He was a dark olive wile you were pale white, his eyes were pale and worn, yours bright and dark blue. His teeth are straight and yours where big in the front, braces could do nothing for them. And your hair was always sticking up one way pr another as his was combed down and shiny.

"I had just finished baking you a cake for school when I realized I was out of icing, so took it out and went to the store to quickly buy some, but when I got back the house was in flames. I had forgot to turn the oven off and one of my mittens had some how fallen into it." He looked down at his hands in shame like he had just killed some one. Oh wait, he almost did. But it wasn't his fault.

"I almost lost you Jonathan." His shoulders started to shake and you saw he was crying. You sat up and reached over putting a hand on his shaky shoulder. He took an unsteady breath and nodded to himself. He looked up at you and wiped at his eyes and stood up.

"I-I've got paper work to fill out, you stay here son, I'll be back." He leaned down and softly kissed your forehead then left. You sat there looking at the door. It was silent all for the beep. You found yourself getting sleepy again so you sank down into the blanket keeping you warm. You took your glasses off and set them back on the side table and closed your eyes, curling up into a ball.

You tried to fall asleep but the thought of you almost dying finally started to take its toll on you. Wet tears streamed from your eyes and across your nose onto the bed. You didn't want to die. You wouldn't want to leave your friends. wouldn't' want to put them through grief. Not Dad, not Karkat, not Jade, not Dave, and god forbid Bro. Your body could be on some table right now being looked at by complete strangers, your cold body. Your messy hair combed, your glasses clean, a suit on and in a white casket. No, there were some things you hadn't done yet. Things you wanted to do. You wanted to see places, do things, meet people. You wanted to be a boyfriend to Bro and the best friend to Dave you loved being!

You weren't going to die anytime soon.

At that moment you dried up your tears, clenched your fist and promised yourself, Bro, dad, and all the others, that you were going to live a full life no matter what it takes. You're all in.


	14. Chapter 14 Understandings

**Wanted to thank one more follwer! Chishi Neko! They msged me wile I was writing my last chapter so I didn't get to read it, but I AM putting a few of there ideas into this one! :D**

**_be the worried best friend_**

You catch up to Bro half way down the hallway. He seemed more worried then you but you knew that wasn't it. Was it? No. This was Bro, he was chill with everything. But you could tell by the way his muscles bunched under his shirt and the fact he forgot his hat, that he wasn't chill. Most certainly not.

"Hey Bro wait up!" You called as you ran. He heard you and slowed down a little turning to look at you then kept walking. You grumbled and caught up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro-"

"How bad did he say John was?" He asked with so much worry in his voice you would think he was talking about a school full of 5 year olds in a fire rather then your dork best friend.

"Um.. He stopped breathing, a few burns, nothing too bad. He can't really talk though." You inform your older Bro. He runs a hand down his face over his shades. He was…sad? Oh. You knew now. How could you not know before? John was always denying you when you teased him about Bro but he always blushed. Bro was getting more ninja like when ever John came over. Hiding and shit. You felt stupid. Your best friend and your brother. A thing. It was hardly illegal. John would turn 18 in about two months. Bro was upset because he was worried about John, his boyfriend.

"Bro?" You needed to make sure. He sat down in a chair against the wall and you sat next to him patting his shoulder.

"You and John?…" You said as less as possible because Bro could still be arrested if any dick found out. He sighed and nodded, understanding your question. You looked down and heard foot steps beside you.

"I'm going to go check on him." Karkat told you before walking off. Bro looked up at you.

"You-you're not mad?" He asked. You sighed again and looked down, not really sure how you felt about it. Were you mad? You thought about it for what seemed like forever then finally decided that no. No you weren't mad. He was happy and John was happy, that's all that mattered to you.

"No." Was all you said. He didn't ask why. He was probably thanking you inwardly and thankful you were ok with him and his choice in guys. He relaxed slightly and stood up. The nurse had told you the room number and it replayed in your head. You stood up with him and walked with him down the hall way.

**-be bro-**

He was okay with it. Thank god..

You opened the door to John's room and he was talking to a grumpy karkat who wasn't as grumpy. They stopped and looked at you. He looked pale. The small freckles on his nose showing more with the lack of color on his face. His black hair was of course messy and he had a few slight burns on his arms and leg. His hand was wrapped up and you could see a glimpse of blister at the edge of it. His throat looked a tiny bit swollen. He smiled a little at you and you ran over to his side and wrapped him in your arms tightly, but trying not to hurt him. He embraced you even tighter and he was shaking slightly. You pet the back of his head and peppered kisses all over his face.

"Fuck John.." You breathed out. He put a hand on your cheek and ran his thumb over your cheek and it soothed you considerably. You smile a little, his eyes weren't scared like you thought they'd be. They were full of happiness. You were confused, way to confused by this.

Dave cleared his throat.

"Mr. E is coming." You stood up and switched places with Dave who was now hugging his best bro. You only saw Mr. Egbert once, in a picture John use to bring over when ever he spent the night because he was to scared. You remember how small he'd been next to his father in the picture and always thought he was a tall man, but when he walked in he was only up to your chin in height. You were surprised at how much he looked like his son. He didn't look as close when you saw the picture, but then again that was almost ten years ago. Mr. Egbert stood in the door looking at every one.

"Hello David, Karkat." They both waved.

"Sup Mr. E." He greeted John's father. He looked at you for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who is-?"

"This is my Bro." You stick your hand out and Mr. E takes it. He gives you a big manly shake and wow he has a grip. When he lets go you quickly pull your hand away. Mr. E looks from you to Dave then to John. He walks to the other side of the bed with out saying a word to you. He looked familiar. He sat beside John and held his hand.

"Son, for the time being… you're going to have to stay with your Nanna. I will also be there but I've got to find a new place for us, or help with repairs." Mr. E told him. John didn't say anything just nodded. You almost smiled. You knew who that was. How could you not?

Little Janey Crocker.


	15. Chapter 15 Our lil secret

**I sorry for leaving for such a long time and leaving with s shitty chapter. I kind of had to hurry but I wanted to make sure that I got all those great ideas in. **

-**Be Dad-**

You are looking at this older man standing across from you on the other side of your beloved Jonathan. He looks like his seven-teen year old brother David, but you could tell that he was much more toned. Even with that tight white shirt on. His ridiculous triangular sunglasses were covering up his eyes, which made you on edge with him near Jonathan. You are not able to see Mr. Striders motives, his feelings, what he is thinking, You remember your dear Mother always saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. You knew hers where pure from the bright way they shine with the same vibrant blue, the same way as John's. Even with her pale skin wrinkling, her black hair graying, and how she now walked with a small limp, she was still the seven-teen year old Jane that she often told stories about.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when the door opened again hurriedly and you snapped your head up. Your wild haired daughter stood in the door way looking flushed and out of breath. Behind her Rose and Kanaya were a bit flushed but other then that they looked lady like as always.

Jade's normally happy green eyes were filled with worry as she came to your side to see her brother.

"John? Are you ok? What happened? How did it happen? God John you can be such a dink sometimes!" She might have sounded angry but you could see that in her face she was nothing but worried and was now hugging him tightly. You heard him slightly grunt then chuckle.

"He is ok, Jade. I'll explain, come with me." You said in your most fatherly voice as you held your arm out and she sighed leaving her older brother.

**-Be the best bro-**

You are now the best bro. Jade and Mr. Egbert just left and you were holding Karkat's hand worriedly. You could tell he was too by the way his hand was slightly sweating, or was that your hand? It doesn't matter. The point is the both of you were worried for your favorite dork. Rose walked in and took Mr. Egbert's spot with John with Kanaya right beside her.

"John, How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly. He shrugged and pointed to his throat. She nodded in understanding. She gentally lifted up his hand and turned it, looking at the bandages and you realized you still don't know what happened. You saw slight burns on his wrist above the white cloth.

"By the way his hand is wrapped and the small burns on his hand say that there was a fire." Kanaya told us. Rose laid his hand back down and lifted his cover up, you could see him shiver. She gasped slightly and laid a delicate lady like hand over her mouth.

"What the fuck is it Lalonde?" Karkat asked with fear lacing his clipped words. Kanaya frowned and her perfectly shaped eyebrow bunched a little on her forehead.

"His leg is badly burned. I would assume the said fire caught on his leg." She covered his leg up again.

"It would explain why he can't speak, if my memory serves me correctly, John has an allergy to smoke? And if the fire was big enough then it could have been fatal for him." Her gaze rested on John's pale face, he looked sleepy but it was clear he was scared.

"You're very lucky John." She leaned down and kissed his forehead with her black lips and surprisingly not leaving any mark. Non of you thought it was weird she showed that affection towards him. They had always been close, if she were a guy, you were pretty sure she would be his best bro instead of you. He smiled a little up at her, a hint of his buck teeth showing. You glanced over at Bro as he spoke.

"How bad is it?"

His voice was stiff. Kanaya folded her hands on her stomach and had soft look that weirdly seemed to calm you down a little.

"From his ankle almost to his knee, luckily it didn't get that far or it would have damaged the nerves and joints, causing him to either have surprise surgery or a limp for the rest of his life. It will leave scaring on the tissue but it's a little hard to tell." Rose took Kanaya's hand and Mr. E walked back in. Jade look something mixed with relief and fear. She ran a hand through her messy black hair and sat down in a chair.

Every one was quite for a few minutes before Egbert got a call on his phone. He sighed heavily and put one finger up and apologized saying he would be back. When the door closed for the tenth time Bro gently ran a hand through John's hair and leaned down, tenderly kissing his forehead. Every one but you and Karkat looked rather taken back by the sudden display of affection. Rose and Kanaya shared a confused look and Jade looked something next to horror.

"What the fuck!-"

"Shh! Geze Harley.." You try to quite her. Her jaw was slacked open as she glared at Bro.

"Don't let Mr. E hear you." Karkat told her. You looked down at Karkat, he knew? When did he find out? He must have heard you when you were talking to Bro. Another few minutes passed and then Jade smiled. She smiled as if she remember something and her smile turned evil.

"You must be Bro." You saw John turn a deep shade of red. Bro arched his eyebrow at John then looked at Jade.

"Yeah."

Jade kept smiling knowingly at John and Bro. Bro just looked confused. He turned to John.

"Once you can talk again Egdork, then you can explain." Rose chuckled softly and rolled her eyes.

"Nepeta is going to have a field day with this ship." Kanaya smiled a little. Bro looked up at her smirking slightly.

"But you see Maryam, she can't know. Remember lil' man here ain't 18 yet. This secret doesn't leave this group right here, and Mr. E is in the dark too." Bro was standing straight and holding John's hand as he started to doze off. Rose shifted from one foot to the other.

"So you are asking us to keep this a secret?"

"You're so smart Rosey." He cooed. A light blush formed on her cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16 Giggles

**Have some BroJohn fluff :3**

**-a few days into the future but not many-**

John can walk now. It took a few days but he's got it down now but with a small limp. His face doesn't twist in pain like the first two days, only sign of discomfort is the way his blue eyes would squint.

You couldn't see him with out Dave. Some times he would call you when his dad had to leave for work and you would spend the day with him, usually you had a good time. He surprised you when you came back the sixth day, He wanted to walk around with you. Usually he would avoid it because he doesn't like the pain but he walked all the way to the cafeteria with his can. You were very proud of him. Even in such condition he still seemed to keep his sharp tongue and dorky smile. The light in his blue eyes never faltered one second, even when he would stumble. He made you laugh, smile, feel happy.

You hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

John was getting better and you couldn't wait till he could get out of this place. You could tell he didn't like it.

Today you are both in his room wile Dave was out getting him a Big Mac. He decided he hated hospital food and wanted something greasy and fattening.

"Hey, Bro?"

His voice was small. You looked over at him from the TV which was now playing Ghost Busters 1. He was twisting some of his blanket around his finger nervously.

"Yeah?" You leaned forward in your chair fixing your hat. He avoided your gaze.

"Y-you know…if you don't want to be here you don't have to.. I'm not gonna force you to or anything.." You could hardly hear him. You frowned and leaned forward frowning and kissed him softly.

"I want to be here, John. I want to be here and see you get better. Make sure they're taken good care of my dork. Why wouldn't I want to be here?" You smooth some hair off his forehead and look into his beautiful eyes. But you are taken back when you see pools of water start to form and drip down his cheeks. You wipe them away and blame the medicine the nurse gave him ten minutes ago.

He sniffles and wipes at his eyes making his glasses fall off his ear and make them land crookedly on his nose. You chuckled a little and fixed them for him.

"What's so funny?" He pouted and good god that is the cutest thing you've ever seen! You don't just chuckle but smile.

"What?" He demanded. Then you start laughing!

"God damn it bro!" He almost yells but you can't help it!

"You are so fucking Sugi!"

**-be the Sugi kid-**

You cross your arms over your chest and glare at your boyfriend. Why was he laughing? You didn't do or say anything funny! But no matter how scary you tried to look he just kept laughing and kissing your face. Bro could be a douche sometimes but part of you is happy to see him smile. He has a cool smirk, a great smile, and a beautiful grin. You loved his laugh. Just by hearing it you knew that he had a good singing voice. Maybe you could get ihm to sing wile you played the piano. You'll ask him when you are able to leave this freaking place. Oh yeah Bro was being adorable, back to that.

You look up at him and found yourself laughing as well. Why were YOU laughing? Guess his amazing laugh is contagious. That's a good thing, it made you feel special that you could make such a scary, attractive, stoic man laugh his way to tears. You bite your lip and pull his shades off, he momentarily stops and blinks at the light in the room. The bright lights shone on his orange eyes and you can't help but grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**-be the concerned father-**

You sit in your car in front of the hospital, your car slowly died down and you just sit there. You rest your forehead on the steering wheel and sigh. If you hadn't been so stupid you could be baking cupcakes for John right now. You wouldn't be sitting here, he would be in a hospital bed. He'd be doing his homework instead of keeping things from you.

You knew he was. His pure blue eyes were slowly closing in away from you. Did he blame you for his injury? Did he hate you? God, you hope that isn't the case. You talked to Mother and she doesn't think he is. You trust her opinion but that doesn't take away the fact he is still hiding something. You move your head and look up at the car parked in front of you. Great. The orange pick up truck you've grown to remember no matter what. Hopefully its just Dave today. Mr. Strider gives you weird feelings. He makes you feel uneasy.

Getting out of the car you place your fatherly hat on your head and close the door.

**-Dad go to John's room-**

You walk to your son's room and you find yourself hesitating at opening the door, so instead you slowly put your ear to it.

"Get enough to eat, Egderp?" You grimace. It's the Strider boy's voice. He sounds teasingly and also genuinely concerned. Your brow crinkles but you don't hear John reply.

"Good." There was a tussle of fabric and shoes scuffing the floor. Your eyes widened and you slammed the door open, expecting to see Bro on your son. You had never felt such rage like that before but it was easily gone when you saw that Bro had just got up and was putting his jacket on. You let out a quick sigh of relief.

Bro stood there frozen but you couldn't tell if he was surprised or not. John had his hand over his chest glaring at you. Whelp, it was clear you scared him.

"Um, Sorry."

You straighten up and make sure your tie isn't askew. Bro shakes his head and smirks at you.

"It's fine, Mr. E." You almost give him a look of deep fatherly disapproval, but catch yourself. You really don't like Bro.

**Im so sorry for the very short chapter bbys. But ive been so busy and I cant think of anything. So once again I am asking for your help on this. Msg me on what you think should happen next and I will try to make it mix and match ^-^ loves you guys.**


End file.
